


Cherry Chapstick

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Bound by the conventional rules of spit-swearing and spin-the-bottle, Logan and Veronica kiss in the middle of a circle of their pre-teen peers. Tiniest little ficlet





	Cherry Chapstick

     "Come on, V, we spit-swore that we'd all do whatever the bottle said." Lilly's whine, punctuated by giggles and snickers, left her breath in Veronica's ear. With a hard nudge, Lilly pushed Veronica towards Logan, who was standoffishly looking amused, at Veronica's expense.

     When Veronica spit-swore to obey the sacred rules of spin-the-bottle, she'd been counting on the bottle to spin her a kiss with Duncan Kane, not Logan Echolls. Logan was nice, one of Veronica's best friends, that didn't mean she wanted to kiss him; plus Veronica was pretty sure Lilly and Logan had a thing going.

     "The bottle, is not the boss of me," Veronica rolled her eyes, but leaned in to the middle of the circle of kids, anyway. Logan was sitting on his knees across the circle, waiting to laugh at her if she chickened out. She wasn't about to chicken out; just a two-second kiss, a peck on the lips, and then she could brush her teeth and maybe even kiss Duncan.

    "Do you wanna pucker up now, or do we have to review the rules of a spit-swear, Mars?" Logan teased, lips parted, almost meeting her in the middle of the circle.

     With a final, embarrassed shrug, Veronica leaned forward in a hurry, pressing her lips to Logan's with an accidental thrust of force. When he pulled back first, Veronica felt her cheeks go hot as she looked around the circle at the kids making kissy faces at her.

     "Your chapstick tastes like cherries," Logan kept his eyes down, and reached for the bottle. It was his turn to spin, and Veronica smoothed the edge of her skirt against her knees and willed her cheeks to cool.


End file.
